Our Little Moments
by Nobleni
Summary: A collection of interactions, oneshots, and drabbles between Natsu & Lucy in Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and I don't.**

* * *

**Title: Don't Trust Everything You Read**

**Description: Lucy finds a magazine featuring famous guild couples. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

The Celestial Wizard tried her best to ignore the guild. Almost immediately after she walked in, Fairy Tail was surrounded by giggles and hushed voices. Even as she sat down at the bar, Lucy's face reddened like Erza's hair. _Is my skirt flipped up? Maybe they know about my stuffed animal collection…. oh, no, it couldn't be that! Perhaps I have some lettuce stuck in my teeth?_ Lucy thought worriedly.

"So Lucy, have you heard the news?" Cana slyly whispered after chugging down a barrel of beer. She must of recognized Lucy's reaction.

"Ah, so you didn't know. Poor thing, being out of the loop!"

"Now Cana, let's be nice to Lucy," Mirajane spoke up.

Lucy didn't even try to hide her confusion in her voice, "What do you mean? Just spit it out already!"

Mirajane gave a small smile while polishing a beer mug. She pointed at the Sorcerer _Weekly_ magazine on the counter. It read: _Special Issue: Sorcerer Relationships!_

"Ah, a special edition of Sorcerer Weekly! I've been meaning to read this!" Lucy cried out. Cana's smug smile only grew bigger.

_Hello, and welcome to our special issue focusing on relationships between guild members! The purpose of this issue is to show what goes on inside the famous guilds to our readers!_

Lucy flipped the page and was met with a picture featuring 2 lovey-dovey members of Blue Pegasus.

_Aren't they cute? Almost like a painting! This is our 10th favorite couple so far!_

The blonde browsed page to page. Some of the couples were generally surprising. That was when _it_ happened.

_This is our 3rd favorite couple. I certainly never would've guessed it! Here is the Celestial Mage, Lucy, and the Salamander of Fairy Ta—_

Lucy slammed the magazine down hard onto the counter top. Fairy Tail erupted with laughter at her expense.

"W-What is this? Natsu and I are not a couple! Where did they get this information?! And t-that picture!" Lucy stuttered. The picture had been a cleverly angled snap of them "kissing" when in fact, Lucy had been reaching for a potato chip the same time Natsu had been. Their faces had only gotten close for a few seconds before Lucy jerked her hand away from the bag. _How did they even get a picture of me in my apartment!_ Lucy flailed.

"Oh Lucy, we all know it'll happen eventually," Cana reasoned. Some of her guildmates nodded with agreement.

"Juvia is happy her rival found a new love besides her beloved Gray-sama," Juvia insisted. Gray turned his head away with embarrassment.

"Yes, real men form relationships!" Roared Elfman. Lucy sweatdropped.

"D-Does Natsu know about this article?" She muttered. The guild stopped for a heartbeat to whisper. They all angled their heads towards Natsu, (since when was he in the guild?!) who gobbled down food like a pig.

"Can he even read?" One member whispered.

"Idiot, how else would he read a request?!"

"Does he even understand the term _relationship_?"

I guess that spoke one or two things about how her guildmates felt about Natsu.

Everyone eventually returned to their usual Fairy Tail shenanigans. Their brief entertainment was already over.

Lucy flinched as a strong muscular arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hey, Luce! I found the perfect request for your rent!" Natsu laughed. The guild stopped and giggled again.

"Fine! You better treat me to some ice cream on the way."

As they started out on their new mission Lucy asked, "Natsu, you didn't say anything to the Sorcerer's reporters, right?"

He took a moment to consider.

"They asked me if I was in a relationship with you, so I told them yes. After all, we're partners!"

Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (though hopefully you knew that already)**

* * *

**Title: Males Annoy Me**

**Description: Lucy takes care of a sick Natsu.**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

Lucy couldn't help but notice the somewhat blissful aura that surrounded the guild that morning.

Everyday the Celestial Mage would fling herself down at Fairy Tail's bar, pull out her latest novel, and disperse into the literature's world. Cana would make a cheeky remark about her date that night, causing Lucy to let out an exasperated sigh before returning to her page. Meanwhile, Natsu would be involved with a brawl between either Gray or Elfman. It would only take a single glare from Erza to settle things down (or have everyone frozen with fear!)

Today the guild remained suspiciously mute, the kind of silence that made Lucy uncomfortable and unable to read even 2 sentences from her paperback.

"Levy-chan, don't you think it's really quiet in the guild?" Lucy whispered nervously.

Levy looked up from her own novel before saying, "Hm, I guess you're right Lu-chan. It does seem a bit _too _quiet for Fairy Tail."

"Lucy, it seems a certain someone isn't here today," Mirajane—part-time bartender, full-time Fairy Tail's No. 1 beauty—giggled out. Her eyes were like the ocean: blue, mysterious, and definitely keeping secrets. Lucy lifted a carefully plucked eyebrow in her direction.

The blond shifted her own chocolate eyes around for one more inspection. She suddenly realized how absurd everything around her was. Gray sat a table casually sipping a drink (surprisingly fully clothed) while Juvia desperately tried to catch his attention. Elfman chatted quietly with the people surrounding his table. Erza polished one of her many armor suits. Not a single quarrel in sight! A thought finally smacked Lucy in the face: the salmon-haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy wondered out loud. Cana sent a smug look that Lucy chose to ignore.

"Natsu is currently sick at home, it seems," Mirajane claimed. The guild looked up to stare, dumbfounded.

"Oi, to think Flame Brain caught a little cold. I thought idiots weren't supposed to get sick." Gray chuckled at his own comment.

"Juvia agrees with her Gray-sama!"

Lucy felt a wave of uneasiness. Not only did Natsu _never_ catch colds, he most definitely wasn't at _his _own home. She could already picture the mess Happy left attempting to help Natsu feel better. Not to mention her rent was due soon!

_Screech!_ Lucy sat up from her stool and closed her book.

"Little Lucy needs to play nurse for her boyfriend," a drunken Cana slurred out. Levy and Mirajane fought back giggles.

Lucy sighed with defeat before walking towards Fairy Tail's exit.

* * *

She dared to slip and slide through the pouring rain wearing only a black miniskirt, a hot-pink tanktop, (her favorite!) and a pair of traditional long brown boots. The herds of people carrying umbrellas snickered at Lucy; her clothes and hair were entirely soaked. _Natsu better be really sick, or I'll beat him until he is! _Lucy snarled mentally.

The blond finally stopped to admire the beautiful structure of her own building. Ah, how she loved her apartment!

Letting herself in, (isn't it her home in the first place?) Lucy pried her leather boots off. The only noise she could hear was the _plip, plop _of the rain pounding down on the rooftop.

"I'm home!" she called out, hoping someone would reply. Silence followed. _Maybe he really wasn't here…? _Lucy pondered.

Somehow she really wasn't surprised to see a giant lump below the layers of sheets on her bed. A little blue tail peeked out from under it.

Lucy slowly peeled the blankets off to see Happy snuggled up against a snoring Natsu.

"Natsu?" She hesitantly whispered. The boy only turned sideways before mumbling something about spicy chicken.

"NATSU!"

Natsu leapt into the air, plopping on the cold floor with a loud _THUD_. He flicked his onyx eyes up towards Lucy's face.

"Ah, Luce."

Lucy's eyelid twitched slightly.

"Natsu, care to explain _why_ you're in my bed, or my house?"

"My bed isn't comfortable, so I slept here."

_Cough! _Natsu released a hoarse smoker-cough before sniffling. Lucy's eyebrows scrunched together like a caterpillar.

"Are you okay? I didn't think you were actually sick!"

"Hmshm," the pinkette murmured incoherently.

She exhaled dramatically before heaving Natsu's unconscious body up onto the bed again (with Happy's help, of course) and sliding a cold washrag on his sweltering (more than usual) forehead.

The blue sidekick fluttered next to Lucy worriedly.

"Lucccy, what's wrong with Natsu?" Happy asked with concern. Lucy took note of his ironically _unhappy _expression. Happy was always one for making slide remarks (mainly focusing on her weight) or for his one-sided infatuation with Carla, but seeing him truly perturbed about Natsu made a wave of sadness flow through her stomach. Happy really did have a heart! Lucy could almost wipe an invisible tear.

"_Oooh, _Lucy's undie drawer."

"YOU STUPID CAT!"

* * *

Lucy sat down at her dinner table to elegantly sip a cup of tea, whilst Happy's face was crammed into a wooden bookshelf.

"Aghhhhh," a voice moaned. Lucy shifted her gaze to see Natsu had awoken from his slumber.

"Natsu, do you need something?" She had asked.

Natsu's eyes met with her own chocolate ones, before quickly flicking the other direction.

"Sheesh, I'll just make you some soup."

"Hmhm," he mumbled to the wall.

"Just spit it out already!" Lucy cried with annoyance.

"Thanks… Luce." Natsu mumbled out again.

"Oh, you're welcome, I guess."

She stroked her warm face while approaching the kitchen.

_Hm, maybe I caught his fever? _The Celestial Mage guessed.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if anyone was expecting really bold moments. I personally don't think Natsu and Lucy's relationship is like that. Natsu doesn't seem like a guy to make any moves, and Lucy is obviously denying her own feelings. Anyways, I'm probably going to build up as I go (not that these stories are necessarily in order.) Review if you like.**


End file.
